BTS Un instant d'éternité
by Mel Pearce
Summary: Une simple histoire d'amour qui j'espère vous plaira OC X J-Hope Je tien à rappeler que tout ce qui concerne BTS, comme les noms, les chanson, les photos ne m'appartienne pas et son sous les droits de Bighit et du groupe. Et que je tien à gardé dans mes écris un respect pour ses artistes vraiment talentueux


Bon par ou commencé ?

Bref petite fan fic de romance sur BTS. C'est un OC/J_Hope. (Désolé pour les fans des autres membres :p sachez que de toute façon que je les aime tous les uns autant que les autres. )

Je ne sais pas combien de temps me prendra cette fan fic, ni si elle serra longue ou pas XD J'ai juste envie d'écrire et de kiffé. Et pourquoi pas vous faire kiffé aussi ( jvous voie la bas les fan de BTS en train de sauté et crié partout !). Bon sachez que j'adore ce groupe mais que cela fait très récemment que je me suis mise à la Kpop. Je ne connais sans doute pas tout les termes comme"bias " et compagnie... Vous m'en verrez désolé d'avance XD

bonne lecture !

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fermement clôt. Énormément de questions embrumait mon esprit et je fronçais les sourcils de mécontentement.

Voilà 3 semaines déjà que je venais de rompre avec ce qui était maintenant mon ex. Et ensuite quoi ?

Rien. Non absolument rien. Je ne ressentait aucune culpabilité, aucun sentiment. Je n'avait même pas lâcher une seule petite larme pour ce type.

Cette relation toxique avait fini par me privé de tout bonheur. J'avais perdu toute confiance en le genre humain. Pas que je soit très sociale de base, mais maintenant, après avoir côtoyer un connard manipulateur et narcissique, javait arrêté de passée pour une sombre et pauvre idiote. Alors pleuré pour un mec qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? Absolument pas !

Quand je me relevais en position assise, j'ouvris finalement les yeux. Mais il me fallu quelques secondes pour habituer ma vu à l'obscurité ambiant de la chambre. Les écouteurs fermement positionnés dans mes oreilles, j'attendais statique, que la chanson '' The less I know the better'' se termine.

Un ciel gris pesait sur la ville toute entière. Si bien qu'il était à prévoir une averse à venir d'ici les prochaines heures. Pourtant l'agitation était toujours présentes à cette heure dans les rues de Paris.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et m'approchais de la fenêtre pour m'y accoudé, j'observais le défilé de véhicule en bas de la rue.

Je soupirais à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Et pourtant tout semblais être contre moi. C'était une de ses fameuse journées « sans », celle ou rien ne ce passe comme prévu. Celle ou on aurais juste du rester au fond de son lit et ne jamais ce levé.

Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain histoire d'enfilé une tenue pratique, attachais mes long cheveux couleur cognac en une queue de cheval et attrapais mon sac à dos. Le seul bagage que je désirais amener avec moi.

Je m'apprêtait à sortir de ma chambre quand un petit garçon d'à peine 10 ans me sauta dans les bras. Je relâchais toute ses affaires pour l'enlacer à mon tour.

_Tu va me manqué grande sœur.

_Toi aussi petit microbe. J'attrapais ses joues toutes molles pour les malaxé, il détestait ça, mais c'était plutôt marrant.

Soudain une voix ce porta du rez de chaussé jusqu'à moi, c'était ma mère, me rappelant que mon avion n'allais pas m'attendre.

_Oui j'arrive! Criais-je en réponse aux nombreuse appellation.

Je lâchais les joues du petit garçon et me releva tout en attrapant mes affaires, quand quelque chose m'interloqua. Le petit garçon face à moi détourna la tête sur le coté, l'air coupable.

Je fouilla instantanément dans son sac à la recherche du billet d'avion, alors qu'il détournait d'avantage la tête.

_Alexis... Où est le billet ? Dit-je sur le ton le plus calme possible essayant de caché ma nervosité.

Le petit bonhomme ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais ses mains commençaient à trembler. Je stoppai mes fouilles bien consciente de la situation et répéta à nouveau d'une voix clair et calme :

_Alexis, où est mon billet d'avion ?

_Tu me promet de pas me grondé ?

Mon petit frère plongea la main dans une des poches de sa veste et en sortit le billet entièrement recouvert de dessins en tout genre réalisé aux marqueurs.

Un hoquet de stupeur franchis la barrière de mes lèvres.

_Beth ! Dépêche toi ! Cria à nouveau ma mère en bas des escaliers.

Je restait là un petit moment a regardé Alexis, sans bronché. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire de toute façon ?

Finalement j'attrapais le billet entre ses petites mains puis, t-elle une furie, je dévalais les escaliers, passent devant ma mère le billet entre les mains.

_C'est quoi ça ? S'interrogea-t-elle quand elle vis l'état du billet.

_Voila ce qu'a fait ton fils. Soupirais-je

_C'est pas vrai celui là...

Ma mère envoya un regard noir à Alexis qui descendait les dernière marches de l'escalier.

De mon coté je survolais la fenêtre de la cuisine du regard et remarqua la voiture garé devant le portail. Je retournais dans le couloir et embrassa ma mère sur la joue avant de fourré mon billet dans mon sac.

_Bon t'en pis, j'espère que le billet serra quand même valide dans cet état. Le taxi est arrivé, faut que j'y aille, je vous aime tout les deux. On ce revoie bientôt, d'accord ? Et Alexis prend bien soins de maman pour moi, ok ?

_Oui !

_Je t'aime ! Me cria maman.

_Je vous aime aussi.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi avant de m'avancer vers le taxis. Le conducteur m'aida à mettre mon sac dans le coffre avant de partir.

Tout le long du chemin en direction de l'aéroport je restait pensive. Ça y est, une nouvelle vie allait commencé pour moi. Je quittait enfin la France. C'était une énorme page qui ce tournais. Je remerciai du fond du cœur là meilleure amie de ma mère qui avait gentiment acceptée de m'héberger chez elle à Séoul. Le centre ville étant beaucoup trop cher pour que je prenne une location.

Madame Ananada Kijin m'avait toujours considéré comme ça propre fille. C'était toujours avec la plus grande joie qu'elle m'acceptait chez elle.

La dernière fois que j'étais partit en Corée était pendant l'été de la fin de mes études linguistique, i ans de cela. En fait, depuis toutes petite je passait pratiquement toutes mes vacances d'été dans ce magnifique pays. Mais cette fois si c'était différent. Oui. J'avais fait le choix définitif de resté là bas. Et ça même contre l'avis de ma mère.

La France ne mintéressait plus. C'était devenu trop restraint. J'avais besoin de voir plus loin. De découvrir le monde par moi même.

_Madame Marsh ?

L'appel du conducteur me sortit de mes pensées, me rappelant que la situation commençais déjà à devenir difficile.

_Oui ?

_L'aéroport est à quelques minutes de là, mais nous somme dans un bouchon et ça ne semble pas avancé, vous êtes certaines de pouvoir avoir votre avion à l'heure ?

Je jeta un œil à mon téléphone, la panique s'empara instantanément de mon corps. 30 minutes. Il ne me restait que 30 petites minutes. Je jeta un regard inquiet par la fenêtre pour constaté qu'effectivement, nous étions coincé dans un sacré bouchon.

_A combien de minutes est l'aéroport ?

_On n'est plus très loin, regardez, on peut apercevoir le bâtiment d'ici. C'est le grand truc blanc là bas...

Il ne me fallu pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Je sortit de mon porte monnaie quelques billets que je tendis au conducteur, lui rappelant de gardé la monnaie. Puis je sortit de la voiture, récupéra mon sac à dos et me lança dans un sprint à toute épreuve, slaloment entre les voiture, pour arrivé jusqu'aux hall du grand aéroport bousculant des gens sur mon passage. Il ne me restait que très peut de temps avant l'embarcation et qui plus est, je n'étais pas certaine que mon billet soit toujours valide !

Je me jeta presque sur le comptoir de la porte d'embarcation, tendant mon billet à la femme de l'autre coté qui me regarda dubitatif, comme si j'étais devenu folle alliée. L'hôtesse attrapa le billet, le tourna entre ses doigts avant de le tendre devant elle.

_Désolé mais le billet est endommagé il n'est donc plus valide.

A bout de souffle, je faillis m'effondrer sur le comptoir. Mais je me repris très vite. Cette journée était belle et bien pourris, mais il restait encore l'espoir que ça s'améliore.

_Il vous reste d'autre billets pour le vol Paris/Séoul ?

La femme de l'autre coté de comptoir posa les yeux sur son terminal et commença à tapé quelque chose sur son clavier.

Non loin de là, deux grosse berlines noir suivie de 3 autres voitures entraient sur le parking de l'aéroport. A peine le courant des 2 véhicules principaux étaient coupé, qu'une flopée de journaliste ce faisait entendre au loin. 5 gars en costard sortirent des voitures arrières pour protégé les deux première berlines, créant un passage sécurisé jusqu'à l'entré du grand bâtiment de l'aéroport. D'autres personnes notamment des membre du service de l'aéroport c'étaient regroupés aux portes pour accueillir les 7 nouveaux arrivant.

C'était ainsi. L'agitation des lieux ce fis de plus en plus forte. Les 7 garçons qui s'apprêtaient à entré dans le bâtiments, n'étaient pas n'importe qui. C'était les membre d'un des groupe sud coréen le plus reconnue mondialement. Ils venaient de finir leur tourné mondial et s'apprêtaient à repartir à Séoul. Et bien évidement tout ça attirait la foule.

Les 7 garçons entourés de garde du corps sortaient de leur voiture et ce dirigeaient vers les portes d'embarcation. Mais le groupe fus très vite stoppé par des fans en réclamation d'autographe et de selfie. Les gardes autour des membres poussaient les fans le plus loin qu'ils le pouvais, laissant la place aux garçons de passé, mais un d'entre eu ce stoppa et regarda le groupe de fille crier son nom au loin.

_Non ! Ripostèrent RM et Jungkook d'une même voix ce retournant vers leur ami.

_Aller les gars, une dernière petite photo avant de partir, et ça leur fera plaisir !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Si Jin avait décrété qu'il voulais une dernière photo, il serait bien compliqué de la faire changer d'avis.

_Hum. L'avion embarque dans 15 minutes. Justifia Jimin peu convaincu de l'idée saugrenus de Jin.

_Mais on à largement le temps ! S'exclama J-Hope totalement d'accord avec l'idée de son aîné.

RM tapa du pied, agacé, puis abandonna, il en avait pas la force. Pas contre Jin et J-Hope réuni.

_Allons y alors... !

Les 7 garçons s'approchait du groupe de fan pour échanger quelques mots et prendre des photos. Au moins ils auront fais des heureuses avant leur départ de France. Et c'est ça qui leur plaisait par dessus tout.

Mais voila l'avion ne tarderais pas à décollé, ils se dirigeaient alors aux portes d'embarcation, chacun scannant leur billet pour passé le portique.

_Ah j'aime bien s'te ville. Mais j'ai quand même hâte de rentré à la maison, je suis complètement mort. Déclara Suga en baillant et en s'étirant le dos.

_Oh Paris, tu va me manqué. Déclara tout sourire J-Hope qui plongea la main dans son sac à la recherche de son billet.

_M'en voulez pas les gars, mais mois je vais dormir pendant 12 h quand on serra rentré. Affirma à son tour Tae-hyung qui scanna son billet en passant le portique de sécurité, saluant une dernière fois les paparazzis et les groupes de fans toujours plus nombreux.

_Je ferais bien une sieste d'un siècle et demi... Soupira J-Hope.

_Un siècle et demi ? Wow, tu ne ressemblera plus à rien quand tu te réveillera ! Ce moqua Jungkook qui passa devant lui.

_Si à une momie dé-séché ! Ajouta Jin qui passa à son tour le portique tout en rigolant.

_C'est ça, moquez vous !

_Mais c'est bien ce qu'on fait Jung Hoseok . Déclara à son tour RM qui lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule au passage.

_Vous dite ça uniquement parce que je suis le plus beau du groupe. J-Hope leur tira la langue avant de ce remettre à fouillé dans son sac à la recherche du billet. Aucune trace de celui-ci. Il était pourtant sure de l'avoir pris avec lui ? Il se souvient même que sa manager lui avais donner le billet en mains propre. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis releva la tête vers ses amis qui se tenait de l'autre coté d'une grande vitre. Il afficha alors un large sourire.

_Heu... les gars, je croie que j'ai perdu le billet.

_Tu la peut être manger ? Déclara V.

J-Hope envoya une petite grimace à Tae-hyung, ne souhaitant pas relevé sa connerie.

_Tu es le pire... Soupira RM qui semblait décontenancé.

_Rappelez moi pourquoi on est toujours ami avec lui ? Ricana Jimin.

J-Hope tourna les talons pour partir en direction de ses managers, leur expliquant la situation. On l'escorta alors jusqu'au guichet pour récupéré un nouveau billet d'avion. Les gardes du corps poussaient les gens pour libéré le passage et laissé le jeune homme ce diriger vers le comptoir.

L'hôtesse d'accueil était occupé avec une jeune fille, mais la manager de la star ne ce fit pas prié et se pencha vers le comptoir.

_Excusez nous, c'est très urgent il nous faut un billet pour le vol Paris/Séoul. Déclara-t-elle dans son plus beau Français.

_Et bien, je m'en voie navré, mais il ne reste qu'un billet et c'est la jeune fille devant vous qui vient de le réservé.

La manager me jeta un bref regard, puis ce concentra sur l'hôtesse d'accueil déposant devant elle tout un tas de papiers.

_Nous sommes de l'entreprise BigHit, et je suis la manager de Jung Hoseok ici présent, nous sommes donc prioritaire sur ce vol. Nous avons vraiment besoin de ce billet.

La femme de l'autre coté du comptoir lu les papiers avec attention, puis après quelques minutes de silence, commença à s'excuser à la manger avant de commencé à préparé le billet. J-Hope s'approcha à son tour de comptoir pour y déposé son passeport.

_Attendez c'est une blague ? J'ai réservé ce billet bien avant lui ! M'énervais-je en voyant qu'on venais librement de me voler ma place.

_Ce monsieur est prioritaire. Déclara la très belle femme asiatique.

_Comment ça !? Criais-je en jetant un œil au garçon derrière elle.

_Pardonnez moi, je fait partit d'un groupe et j'ai besoin de ce billet... Commença à bredouillé J-Hope dans un anglais peu certain.

J'en avait que faire de ses excuses, et me retourna en direction de l'hôtesse, ignorant royalement le garçon qui perdis petit à petit son sourire.

_J'ai besoin de ce billet ! Affirmais-je d'une voix stricte.

Le garçon coréen ce pencha à nouveau dans ma direction pour capter mon attention. Je croisais son magnifique regard mais ne cédais pas.

_Ce billet est mien. Vous n'avez aucun droit! J'en est besoin.

_Et moi bien plus. Je suis le membre d'un des groupes de Kpop le plus populaire quand même... Déclara J-Hope dans sa langue natale ne ce rendant pas compte que je parlais couramment le Coréen.

Je me retournais entièrement vers le garçon en le fusillant du regard et lorsqu'il comprit son erreur, il était déjà trop tard.

_Écoute moi bien. J'en ai rien à faire que tu soit une star ou non, ce billet est pour moi, j'étais là avant. Répliquais-je en Coréen.

Nos regards ce croisaient à nouveau. J-Hope pris une grande inspiration, personne ne l'avait disputé ainsi depuis des années... Et puis, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant lorsqu'il ce rendis compte que javaient les joues devenu rouge écarlate de colère alors que j'étais encore toute ésoufflée à cause de mon sprint jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Il se redressa brusquement et planta d'avantage ses pupilles marron dans les miennes, m'arrachant une petite grimace. Ses yeux brillait d'une étrange lueur qui me glaça le sang. Alors que je sentait le bout de mes doigts me picoté et le reste de mon corps trembler, je me perdait dans la contemplation de ses pupilles. J-Hope fit finalement un large sourire quand il vit que je n'osais plus bouger.

_Je... Commença-t-il.

_Ok... Vas y, prend le ton billet. Dis-je enfin en détournant la tête, je n'avait plus la force de faire face à son sourire radieux.

La manager de la jeune star attrapa son passeport pour le donner à l'hôtesse d'accueil et ainsi faire le billet. Une fois fait, J-Hope attrapa tout ses papiers et s'excusa à nouveau avant de tourner les talons près à rejoindre l'avion.

Je ne bronchais pas. Le visage impassible, me contentant de garder les yeux rivés sur ce mec et son large sourire stupide qui s'éloignait petit à petit. J'avais perdu tout espoir que cette journée se passe bien et je maudit 3 fois ce crétin de m'avoir volé mon billet.

Mais une fois au portique de sécurité la star coréen se tourna dans ma direction, m'adressent à nouveau des excuses et un large sourire tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui.

J'attrapais instantanément mes affaires et partit m'asseoir sur un banc, complètement exténuée. Et je restais un petit moment assise là, a médité sur les récents événements et surtout sur ce type qui ne manquait pas d'air ! Une star ? Oui et alors ? Ce billet n'étais pas le sien, pourtant j'avais fini par capitulé bien vite devant lui et son air enfantin. Et ça m'énervais énormément. Non, ce qui me m'étais encore plus en rogne était son large sourire joyeux et un peu coupable.

Mais qui pouvais bien sourire ainsi et être aussi heureux de nos jours ? Dans ce monde gris et terne il avait sembler rayonner.

Cella relevait du mystère pour moi.

Je frémis en repensant à son visage tant il y avait eu de bonté et de bonheur contenue dans son expression.

Finalement je fini par retourner au guichet et commander un billet pour le prochain vol. Comme m'expliqua la femme, le prochain départ aurais lieu demain aux première heures, et j'étais donc invitée à patienté jusque là. T'en pis, je n'avait plus qu'a prévenir ma tante que j'aurais un jour de retard à cause d'un crétin.

Décrétant que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, je sortit du bâtiment et pris le premier taxi qui me déposa devant là maison ou ma mère m'attendais tranquillement assise sous le porche.

Tendis que je titubais à bout de force jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ma mère en profita pour ce lever et entamé la conversation.

_Beth ma chérie, tu verrais ta tête ! On dirais que tu à passé la pire journée de ta vie.

_Tu n'est pas loin de la vérité.

Je soupire.

_Explique moi.

Je lui indique l'intérieur de la maison, non désireuse de continuer cette discutions debout devant la porte. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et me laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement épuisée. Sûrement du au contre coup. Tout le stresse et l'énervement de la journée qui s'envolait d'un coup.

_Tu veux un thé ? Me proposa-t-elle.

Je réussi à confirmé dans un hochement vague de la tête. Ma mère me tourna le dos pour s'apprêter à sa tache, puis me lança par dessus son épaule :

_Tu a réussi à avoir un autre billet pour le prochain vol ?

_Oui, il est pour demain 6 heures. J'ai même prévenu tante Ananaba que je ne serais pas à Séoul avant après demain. Je me suis excusé.

_Bien dans ce cas... Elle semblait surprise et soulagée à la fois.

Je repris d'une voix plus dure :

_Franchement ça ne m'arrange pas. J'aurais préférée voyager de nuit, et puis je serrais plus rapidement installé à Séoul et prête à travailler au café d'Ananaba. En plus le vol de demain fait un arrêt de 3 heures à Dubaï.

_Oui... Et tu aurais surtout plus vite revu Yumi, n'est ce pas ? Repris ma mère.

1 point de gagné pour toi ! Elle n'avait pas tord. Kim Yumi était ma meilleure amie, et elle me manquait toujours énormément lorsque je retournais en France. C'était en grande partis pour elle que j'avais pris le Coréen en langue secondaire lors de mes études linguistique. Même si c'était surtout parce que depuis toute petite j'avais passé le plus clair de mes vacances d'été en Corée. J'avais grandi avec cette langue et cette culture.

En fait, pour moi Paris était simplement mon lieu de naissance. Mais Séoul restait mes plus beau souvenirs d'enfance. C'était ma maison. Et je voulais y retourner.

Après une longue discutions, je fini par jeté un œil à la pendule. Il était 22 heures passé et pourtant il me semblait que cette journée maudite ne ce finissait pas.

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à ma mère et monta à l'étage, lorsque je passais devant la chambre de mon petit frère j'en profita pour toquer doucement à la porte. Mais j'eus comme unique réponse qu'un long silence qui en disais long.

J'entre ouvris la porte et passa ma tête dans l'embrasure. Je constatais tout de suite que la pièce était plongé dans le noir et que le petit garçon me tournais le dos, allongé sous sa couette.

Mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine. Je savais très bien qu'il ne dormais pas. Mais il n'avait aucun désire de me voir. Bien entendu le petit garçon boudait. Et je comprenais entièrement ça réaction. Je les quittait lui et maman. Comme ci je les abandonnais ici. A ces yeux c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais il devait si faire. J'avais besoin de prendre un nouveau départ, de faire ma vie ailleurs et m'épanouir. Même si cela signifiait s'éloigner de la maison et des gens que j'aime.

Avec amour je lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Il me répondis dans un long grognement étouffé par sa couette, et je refermais la porte derrière moi.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude me ferais le plus grand bien et puis... ça me permettait d'oublier cette journée qui fus un vrai calvaire. Sans oublié que je ne parvenais pas à oublié le visage de l'autre crétin coréen. Si jamais il venais à recroisé mon chemin, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui en foutre une.

Un petit rire sombre s'échappa de mes lèvres. Qu'est ce que je suis stupide. Évidement que je ne le reverrais sans doute plus jamais.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sous la douche, alors que l'eau chaude enveloppais mon corps que je pris conscience d'une certaine chose. Je sortit très rapidement de la douche pour m'apprêter d'un pyjama et prendre mon téléphone. Et je me laissais tombé en arrière sur mon lit.

Ce gars à l'aéroport, ce voleur de billet avait prétendu être une star, non ?

Je fit une rapide recherche sur Internet, désireuse de connaître son nom, histoire d'inscrire ce crétin sur ma liste noir des gens à évité à tous pris.

En Corée il n'y avait pas mille moyen de devenir une star connu mondialement. Il suffisais d'être soit présentateur, mannequin, acteur, chanteur ou danseur.

Après plusieurs recherche du coté des dramas coréens sans grande réponse, je jetais un œil aux chanteurs de Kpop.

Même si j'avais du mal à imaginé ce crétin comme étant une grande star Coréen super connu et talentueuse... N'est ce pas ?

Et au fur et à mesure de mes recherche quelques vérités m'apparurent soudain. En fait, malgré avoir passé la plus part de mon enfance en Corée du Sud, avoir appris la langue et sa culture, je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à sa culture plutôt geek et surtout à la Kpop. Même malgré le fais que ce soit un univers je suppose fort intéressent, sa communauté m'avais toujours donnée froid dans le dos. J'avais soit l'impression d'avoir à faire à des gamines soit à des fangirls complètement folle de leur idole.

Une vrai secte !

Et de toute façon je ne comprenais rien à leur jargon et terme de fan.

Je soupirais d'effrois. J'adorais pourtant tout ce qui entourait les jeux vidéos, mais là, le délire autour de star presque parfaite était beaucoup trop différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude.

Je me rappelais que Yumi parlais souvent de ses acteurs et chanteurs préférés. Mais ça ne m'avait jamais intéressé d'avantage.

Bon, et plus je faisait défilé les images des différents groupes de Kpop et plus il me semblait qu'ils se ressemblaient tous. Je me mis à rire. C'était sûrement la faute à leur tenus extravagante et importable ou peut être à leur surplus de fond de teint ?

Quoi qu'il en soit j'abandonnais mes recherches, de toute façon j'avais très peu de chance de recroisé la route de cet idiot un jour. Je lançais ma playliste Rock et m'endormis sur du bon Nirvana.

Au matin j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas pensée à la journée de la veille. Espérant que cette fois, tout ce passerait bien.

Dehors le temps était sombre et pluvieux. Je n'étais pas superstitieuse, mais je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas maudite ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Je passais rapidement dans la chambre de mon frère encore endormis. Je lui déposais un baisé sur le front avant de repartir. Ça me brisait le cœur, mais c'était ainsi. Je devait partir définitivement cette fois. Je salua ma mère à son tour avant de sortir de la maison, lui promettant de la contactée le plus rapidement possible dès mon arrivé à Séoul.

Après 20 bonnes minutes en voiture j'arrivais finalement à l'aéroport et c'est une fois dans l'avion que je réalisa que ça y est. Je quittait enfin Paris et tout allais changer.

Je m'envolais pour un nouveau départ.


End file.
